


Melted Honey

by Sushi_Slut



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Brief Gay Panic, College?, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Misgendering, No Plot, Not Beta Read, PWP, Party, References to Drugs, Size Kink?, Skirt Kink, Smut, and painting his nails, brief mention of punk!Phil, but loves skirts, choke kink, dan is a boy, fem!Dan, fluff ending?, idk this is a mess, literally just smut, shit writing, sinsinsin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushi_Slut/pseuds/Sushi_Slut
Summary: “What’s wrong with her?” Phil urged, feeling suddenly defensive. Sure, he and Pj had different taste, but he didn’t need to laugh at his choices.“That  her  is a he, Phil,” Pj explained before bursting out into laughter again.“What?” Phil asked, blood running cold.“That’s a boy, Phil. His name is Daniel, and he’s in my Physics class.”“Oh.” A blush started to burn at his cheeks.





	Melted Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just porn and i don't think i'm sorry,,, WELL ENJOY!!

**_Melted Honey_ **

 

 

Phil always loved the party scene. The way that there was always a hazy fog of whatever designer drug the scene had to offer always clouding up hooded eyes. Or maybe it was the loud music with its bass so loud you felt it shake you down to your core.  The strobing lights and the pushed aside furniture adoring sensual couples passionately making out. With every look and glance, there was dilated pupils and stressed college kids looking for a quick escape from their tiring schoolwork. It just felt so harmonious and peaceful, no matter how loud and violent it may seemed to the unknowing outsider.  

 

It had been a long stressful week at college, with mid-terms just right around the corner, and to say the least Phil thought he totally deserved a joint and a girl to fuck. Of course his main man, Pj, had come to the rescue and gotten the info for the party he was at right now. It was quite smaller than what he was used to, but the people there were just as alive and reckless as any other party.

 

The fresh scent of his good ol pal Mary-jane hit his nose, and he took a second to just breathe it in. Oh, how he missed that smell despite smoking last weekend.  He sat back against the wall he was leaning against and looked to the small circle around him. Phil recognised Pj, yes, but everyone else looked like a blur of a bland person. He did suppose that after smoking the joint dry, this group of temporary company would most likely never see each other again.

 

“Are you going to take the joint, mate? Or stare off into the distance like the broody emo you are?” Phil heard Pj taunt, throat scratchy. Phil let his eyes lazily drift over to his friend, taking in his disheveled appearance. His hair was a mess, and his eyes bloodshot red with hooded lids. Pj’s hand was out, the roach perched between his thumb and forefinger. Phil sniffed blankly before taking it out of his friend’s hand.

 

“Wanker,” Phil muttered before placing the joint on his lips. He inhaled deeply, letting the toxic smoke fill his lungs and settled there for a moment before exhaling through his nose with graceful ease. He remembered a time when doing that would have him coughing up a lung for twenty minutes. Ah, the good old high school years.

 

He had took two more puffs before passing the blunt on to the next person in their slowly dispersing circle. The roach was getting small, Phil understood. He gave the blunt one last look before then standing up, Pj soon following suit. It was time to get something to drink and then hopefully find some girl for a quickie. It was well past midnight, and Phil was starting to get that itch for a fuck.

 

They headed to the beverage table, which was way more sparse than the last time Phil and Pj were over there. He grabbed two beers from the melted ice box and handed one to Pj before leaning against wall for support. “See anyone?” Phil asked, sparing a glance to Pj as he took a sip from his bottle. Lukewarm, gross.

 

“The girl in the forest green dress is pretty cute,” Pj said with a small shrug.

“How cute, she’ll compliment your eyes really well,” Phil retorted, eyeing the said girl on the makeshift dance floor.

 

“Shut up,” Pj hissed, pushing at Phil’s shoulder which only made him release a small giggle. Phil went back on scanning the crowd, eyes landing on a fairly tall girl. She was turned away, but from what Phil could see she had wavy chocolate brown lock with shaved sides. An odd choice for a girl, but who was Phil to judge? He practically had the same hair but straight and a bit longer. His eyes scanned her body, taking in the oversized, striped sweater and flowy black skirt. Milky thighs that were oh so perfectly exposed, expanded down into some high top black converse, matching socks poking out. Phil didn’t know what it was about her, but her delicious curves called out to him like a starved dog.  He nudged Pj and nodded in her direction.

 

“What about her?” Phil asked, sparing him a glance before looking back to the said girl.

 

“Um, which one?” Pj asked, not even close to looking at the girl Phil pointed out.

 

“Striped sweater and skirt,” Phil described, taking another sip of his beer. He cringed a bit before setting back down on the table. No more of that, it might ruin the buzz he already had.

 

“Striped swea-...Oh you’re not serious, are you?” Pj asked, before falling into a bit of laughter. This caused Phil’s brows to furrow. That girl in no sense was bad looking, what was his problem?

 

“What’s wrong with her?” Phil urged, feeling suddenly defensive. Sure, he and Pj had different taste, but he didn’t need to laugh at his choices.

 

“That _her_  is a _he,_ Phil,” Pj explained before bursting out into laughter again.

 

“What?” Phil asked, blood running cold.

 

“That’s a boy, Phil. His name is Daniel, and he’s in my Physics class.”

 

“Oh.” A blush started to burn at his cheeks.

 

“Are you trying to tell me something, Phillip? Eh? You swing for the other team now?” Pj teased, pushing at his arm. Phil glared at him and pushed back at him.

 

“Oh shut up, would you? How was I supposed to know? The dude’s literally wearing a skirt!” Phil defended, a deep frown set in place.

 

“Sure,” Pj sing-songed, nudging at Phil once again. Phil only grimaced and smacked at Pj’s taunting hands. Looking back over, Phil found the girl, or well boy, again. Now with in mind that it was a boy, he tried to find any excuse that the attraction he had for the boy was just under some sort of illusion, but all he found were soft curves and milky thighs.

Suddenly, the boy looked over in Phil’s direction, and Phil was soon met with wide, doe-like eyes. Their eye contact was brief, and the mysterious boy sent him a small smile before looking back to his friend.

 

Attractive, was all Phil could think. Shit, was he gay?

 

“Y’know, I don’t blame you for falling for him. He has a reputation for making straight guys gay,” Pj hummed, drawing Phil’s attention away from the pretty boy. He pierced his lips and gave his friend a look.

 

“I, uh...I wouldn’t say i’ve fallen for him. I just think he’s... aesthetically pleasing,” Phil drawled out, not even sure how to respond to that.  

 

“Uh huh, yeah. You done with the whole gay panic? Cause I think your boy wonder just left,” Pj stated, taking a drink from his beer.

 

“What?” Phil said, swiftly looking back over to where the pretty boy previously was. The striped-clad boy was nowhere in sight. “Shit,” he cursed softly, looking through the whole crowd for the boy.

 

“Hm, you miss him already.”

 

“Shut up,” Phil groaned, looking back over to Pj with an exasperated look. “Did you see where he went?”

 

“I thought you told me to shut up?”

 

“ _PJ_ ,” Phil whined, a sense of urgency in his voice.

 

“Okay, okay. Calm down, you horny bastard. I saw him head towards the kitchen,” Pj laughed, patting Phil shoulder. Phil shook Pj’s touch off him and let out a quiet sigh, eyes trailing towards the entrance to the kitchen. Why was he even considering go over there? He was straight, right? It was just that something was calling him to the boy, something he couldn’t explain. Biting his lip, he started walking towards the kitchen.

 

“I’ll be uh…” Phil didn’t finish, not even bothering to look back to Pj. He heard Pj call something out, but he couldn’t make it out. Deciding to ignore his friend, Phil trekked on. He really didn’t want to miss the chance to see the pretty boy again.

 

Entering the kitchen, Phil instantly spotted the striped-clad boy leaning over the island to grab a handful of whatever was in the snack bowl on the counter. He swallowed before walking up beside the boy and reaching next to him for what looked like barbeque chips. At the sight of the hand, the boy glanced his way with a small smile forming on his lips. Shit, what had Pj said his name was again? Dean? Danny? Dan? No, it was Daniel right?

 

“Hi,” the boy greeted, practically making Phil’s heart stop. Now that he was closer, Phil could tell that the boy was, in fact, taller than him, but just barely. Also that he had such a round and soft face, with pale, chapped lips. There was a gleamy pink tint to them, like a gloss or chapstick. A small pink tongue grazed the boy’s slightly parted lips, causing Phil to look back up to the boy’s soft eyes. “Are you going to reply?” Daniel asked, his head tilted slightly with his small smile growing.

 

“Uh, hi. I’m Phil,” Phil replied stupidly. God, when did become so socially inept?

 

“I like your gauges!” Daniel smiled, hand reaching up to Phil’s ear to fiddle with the said gauge. A warm blush came to his cheeks, and he awkwardly smiled.

 

“Uh, thanks,” he muttered, trying not to cringe as Daniel tugged gently on his ear.

 

“Your nose ring is pretty cool, too,” Daniel added, hand gently grazing Phil’s cheek before his hand fell down into the small pile of pretzels in his other hand. Just that smallest touch made Phil felt like he was just going to implode right there.

 

“So uh, what’s your name?” Phil asked, looking down to his own handful of barbeque chips. God, this conversation was so lame and awkward.

 

“Daniel,” the boy said simply before munching on some pretzels. Phil bit on his lip and looked around the kitchen, trying to find anything that would jumpstart a conversation that wasn’t this awkward mess. “Hey, you like Muse? I wouldn’t think a person like you would like them,” Daniel added suddenly, playing with a patch on his left breast pocket. Phil got what Daniel was saying; he lo0ked like he belong in a Misfits concert, not a Muse one.

 

“Call ‘em a guilty pleasure,” Phil said, placing his hand over Daniel’s. He took this time to notice that Daniel’s nail were painted a dark color. It looked black, but that could’ve been due to the lack of lighting. “You don’t seem like the type of boy to paint his nails,” he added lamely.  Daniel seemed to smile at this.

 

“I don’t?” the pretty boy asked, his eyebrow raising. Phil then felt like smashing his face in with a brick. Of course Daniel was a type to paint his nails, he was wearing a skirt for Christ’s sake! “Well, call it a pleasure. No guilt. Gender roles are for losers,” Daniel hummed, taking his hand out of Phil’s to finish his pretzels.

 

“So you dress like this regularly?”

 

Dan’s face seemed to drop at that. Nope. Nope. Nope. Back track.

 

“I mean, you’re comfortable with yourself  enough to wear this publicly?” Phil said quickly, which he instantly regretted saying. Fuck, his brain only knew how to make a situation worse. Daniel’s face didn’t change, but he didn’t respond instantly this time. He chewed the last of his pretzels and wiped his hands clean of crumbs before looking back to Phil.

“I’m just a boy who enjoys skirts, anything wrong with that?” Daniel finally said, shifting his weight from one side to the other.

 

“No, of course not. I’ve just never…”

 

“Seen a boy in a skirt?’ Daniel finished, eyebrow raised.

 

“Not really...Mo-More of seen a boy i’ve found attractive,” Phil corrected quietly, eyes averting from Daniel’s sharp honeycomb eyes. Daniel’s posture seemed to relax at this.

 

“You think i’m attractive?”

 

“Anyone’s blind enough not to think that.”

 

“Aren’t you the wooer,” Daniel giggled, making Phil’s heart practically sing. “You’re not so bad looking yourself. You have really pretty eyes.”

 

“They’re not that special,” Phil said, looking back over to Daniel. Their eyes met, and it felt way too intimate for Phil, but he instantly craved more.

 

Suddenly, someone pushed into Phil’s backside, causing the handful of chips to come crashing into Daniel’s sweatshirt and skirt. Phil looked behind him to curse the fucker out, but it looked like the same crowded kitchen as before. “Wanker,” Daniel muttered, dragging Phil’s attention back to him.

 

“Shit, sorry man,” Phil said, instinctively reaching out to wipe at the crumpling mess he had made.  He had started at the sweater, but then paused when he had reached the beginnings of the skirt. Not only was that Daniel’s crotch and that would be crossing some lines, Phil felt like he would burst into flames if he touched the skirt. With his hand hovering awkwardly above Daniel’s crotch, Phil looked up to Daniel, unsure if he was allowed to continue. Daniel’s shiny, slightly  parted lips caught his attention again, and he couldn’t help the way his mouth watered at the idea of just kissing this boy. He swallowed quietly and looked up to those warm honey eyes. Phil hadn’t realised he had gotten so close to the boy, but now their faces were inches apart, way too close for people who had just met.

 

“It’s okay,” Daniel murmured, still not breaking eye contact. Phil’s heart fluttered as he continued to look Daniel in the eyes, taking in every detail. He noticed Daniel had a few sparse freckles dusted across his nose and cheeks. It added to Daniel’s overall cuteness, and made Phil practically melt. Phil himself had freckles, but none were as cute as Dan’s. His paper white skin and dull blue eyes would never compare to Daniel’s milky skin with bright honey eyes.

 

Rough, chapped lips were pressed into his, and Phil his body freeze. Shit, a boy was actually kissing him. He stayed unresponsive, too frozen with shock to really move. He felt Daniel start to move away, and suddenly Phil sprang into action. He brought his hands up and cupped Daniel’s jaw, pushing the boy up against the island  full of snacks. A low noise escaped Daniel’s lips which Phil instantly swallowed, kissing with all he could. He felt Dan start to melt under his touch, hesitant hands placed against his chest. Phil thought that was a signal for him to stop, but when he started to pull away, needy lips followed his own. With newfound courage, Phil push back against Daniel’s lips, nipping at the chapped bottom lip. A small moan escaped Daniel, and Phil took the chance to push his tongue passed his lips.  He felt a light suction on his tongue as he explored Daniel’s mouth, a hand moving to cradle the back of Daniel’s neck. The other hand slipped down to his hip where his thumb stroked circles into the soft fabric of his sweater.

 

A sudden pink muscle brushed against his, causing a small groan to escape him. Electricity shot through him once again when Daniel’s tongue more forcefully push against his own, but Phil wasn’t going to let him win so easily. He pushed back against the tongue before taking Daniel’s bottom lip into his mouth to such at. A high-pitched moan reached his ears, and it only encouraged Phil on even more.

 

Starting to kiss down the side of Daniel’s chin, he felt the boy start to tense under his touch. “N-No marks,” the boy gasped, hand slipping up onto the nape of Phil’s neck.

 

“Yeah, Yeah,” Phil muttered, hands trailing down to Daniel’s thighs. He grazed over them with his nails a few times before he then gripped the soft flesh roughly to pick the boy up.

 

“W-What are you doing?” Daniel asked, surprise evident in his voice. His grip tightened on Phil as he was then propped up onto the island, legs dangling off the side. A few crunches were heard as Phil stepped closer, going in between Daniel’s spread legs.

 

“You worry too much, Sweetheart,” Phil murmured, hands roaming up and down Daniel’s legs. He moved back to his previous position, kissing and lightly sucking at Daniel’s neck. This seemed to get the most loud and expressive reactions out of him, and Phil made sure to make a mental note of that. He reached a certain spot on Daniel’s neck which caused the boy’s hips to jerk forward and collide with Phil’s. He hummed softly as he sucked at that spot, loving each little jut and jerk of Daniel’s hips against his own. His hands began to trail an inch higher now every time he roamed his hands up, slowly starting to enter under the skirt.

 

Daniel seemed to realize this too, and the boy backed up, placing his hands between his legs to push his skirt down, efficiently blocking  Phil’s entrance. Phil backed up to see what’s wrong, meeting the face of a strung out boy with swollen, chapped lips and bright, wide honey eyes. Phil groaned at the sight of it, and moved his hands back down to Daniel’s knees.

 

“What’s wrong?” Phil asked, voice low in a husky murmur.

 

“Not here,” Daniel whispered, cheeks flushed and eyes averted to the floor. Phil understood immediately. He grabbed Daniel’s hips and gently let the boy down. Noticing that the boy’s skirt had risen up, he patted it down before grabbing the boy’s soft, delicate hand.

 

Phil then started to lead the flushed boy towards the stairs, ignoring the pointed stares he got. Phil Lester? With a boy? Shocker, right? But he didn’t care. Daniel was so cute and adorable, he didn’t have a care in the world what was dangling between his soft, milky legs. God, he loved Daniel’s thighs. The way the soft flesh molded at his every touch, and the occasional mole or freckle. Daniel was beyond perfect.

 

He lead the boy up the stairs, noticing that his drinking and smoking had finally caught up to him as he started to sway a bit. Daniel either didn’t seem to mind or care as he trailed along behind him, squeezing Phil’s hand as they reached the top of the stairs.

 

Phil walked down the hall, looking for an empty room before coming across a room that had a ‘DO NOT ENTER’ paper sign scribbled in marker on it. He smirked as reached for the doorknob, his smirk only growing when he found it unlocked. Opening the door, he lead Daniel in before closing and locking the door. He then pushed Daniel against the door, caging him in. “Hi,” Phil breathed against his neck, letting his knee slip between milky ones.

 

“H-Hi...Phil, it said not to go in here. I-I don’t think we should…”

 

“Mm, but where’s the adventure in that? C’mon, we’ll be in and out and no one will have to know,” Phil whispered, starting to kiss at that sweet spot from earlier. He could already feel Daniel start to melt once again under his touch.

 

“P-Phil,” Daniel whined, hips once again jutting out. They met Phil’s upper thigh, causing Daniel to throw his head back at the pleasure. A small thud echoed through the mostly quiet room, but Phil assumed Daniel would be fine and continued on.

 

When the collar of Daniel’s sweater started to become an issue, Phil moved one of his hand from the side of Daniel’s head to push it down. There laid prominent collarbones which Phil soon found out were just as sensitive as Daniel’s neck. He licked and nipped them until he felt Daniel’s hands tug at the hem of his shirt.

 

“O-Off,” Daniel whined, hips still grinding against Phil’s thigh.

 

“So demanding,” Phil cooed, backing up to strip his denim jacket and shirt off. He felt hands instantly start to roam his chest, stopping around his nipples. A finger twirled around one suggestively before then Daniel stepped closer. The boy’s wet mouth enclosed around one and started to suck and flick his tongue expertly. Phil groaned at the feeling, not really used to it. He usually did that to girls, not the other way around. Well, Daniel was a boy, he had to remind himself. That didn’t seem like an issue either, as he was straining in his skinny jeans way too uncomfortably.

 

Daniel  started to slowly trail down Phil’s stomach, leaving kisses and nips in his wake. Soon the boy was on his knee trying to unbutton Phil’s jeans. Fuck, this was really happening. Phil placed his hand in Daniel’s soft chocolate locks, petting through it gently.

 

A noise of triumph was heard from Daniel as he finally unclasped Phil’s jeans, causing a small, breathless chuckle to escape him. Daniel heard it and looked up to him, a small pout on his lips. Phil could only smile and whisper, “You’re so beautiful.”

 

Daniel seemed to become flustered from the compliment and looked back down to Phil’s crotch, hooking his thumbs into Phil’s jeans.  He slowly started to tug them off, taking Phil’s black boxers along with his jeans. Daniel tensed up, staring very intently at Phil’s dick. Phil didn’t know whether to be flattered or embarrassed. “Dan?” Phil muttered, unsure if he even wanted to interrupt Daniel, but his cock was aching for whatever the pretty boy had planned.

 

That seemed to snap Daniel out of his weird trance, and Phil bet if there was better lighting that he would be able to see a bright pink blush on those round cheeks. “S-Sorry, it’s just that um...Y-You’re really big,” Daniel whispered, wonder laced in his voice. His cock twitched at the boy’s words, and he swallowed a groan that threatened to crawl its way out his throat. Phil decided to stay quiet, not even sure how to reply to that. A thank you?  That didn’t seem right.

 

A cool hand soon wrapped around him, causing a sudden gasp to escape Phil’s lips. “So big,” Daniel muttered, giving Phil a few tugs. Phil’s hand tightened in Daniel’s hair, and he took a sharp intake of breath. Fuck, what was this boy doing to him?

 

“Yeah?” he grunted, tugging at Daniel’s hair. A soft moan was heard before something wet close around his tip. Phil left out a pretty loud groan, not expecting Daniel to do that. Then he felt his whole member slide down into Daniel’s throat, a cry of pleasure escaping him. Holy fuck. He doesn’t think anyone has ever done that to him on the first go. Daniel started to bob up and down, one hand on Phil’s hip and the other caressing his inner thigh. Phil felt his eyes flutter shut as he basked in pure pleasure. Fuck, how was Daniel so good at this?

 

Daniel went back to working at the tip, lapping and sucking at the slit. Phil grunted in pleasure, feeling familiar warmth buckle in his lower abdomen. He tugged at the soft locks again, wanting to be encased in that wet, warmth again. Daniel only made a soft noise before lapping at the tip again like a kid with a lollipop. Phil hissed, hips jerking forward on accident. The boy seemed to pause for a second before continuing, trailing down to a vein the side of Phil’s member. Shit, did Daniel want him to fuck his mouth? He gave another jerk of his hips, his tip hitting the inside of Daniel’s cheek. A small whimper escaped the taller boy, and it encouraged Phil to do it again. And again. And again until Phil was fucking Daniel’s throat like he owned it. Maybe it was too rough, but Phil was enjoying it much to care, and it seemed Daniel was too with his whiny, choked moans.

 

After a while, Phil’s gut clenched, signalling he was close. He didn’t want to stop, but knew if he didn’t his time with Daniel would end, and he didn’t want that. Reluctantly, Phil gave on last harsh thrust into Daniel’s mouth before pulling out. A choked noise reached his ears, but he simply ignored it as he tugged Daniel back up on his feet. “You good?” Phil muttered, wrapping an arm around Daniel’s waist to support him. A small whimper escaped the boy .

 

“Y-Yeah, you’re just so big,” Daniel whispered, voice hoarse. Phil couldn’t help the smile that grew on his lips.

 

“Sounds like you’re starting to repeat yourself, baby,” Phil teased, hands moving to cup Daniel’s ass through his skirt. A small moan escaped Daniel’s lips before he felt those said lips on his own.

 

“Don’t be a prick,” Daniel whispered against his lips, starting to grind against Phil’s thigh again. A sigh escaped the boy, and he moved his arms around Phil’s neck. Phil only smirked through their kiss and nipped at his lips. His hands lowered once again to those milky thighs where he squeezed roughly before picking Daniel up. Strong legs wrapped around his hips, and he felt Daniel’s arousal start to grind against his stomach.

 

“You just gonna hump my stomach like a little slut?” Phil growled into Daniel’s ear, slowly guiding them towards the bed.

 

“No, Da- Ah,” Daniel whimpered, gasping when Phil dropped him onto the bed. He fell back onto his elbows, biting his lip as he stared up at Phil. Something registered across Phil’s brain; was Dan about to call him something, or someone else?

 

If Daniel was, Phil wasn’t going to dwell on it. He parted Daniel’s legs quite roughly and slid between them. With a perfect view up Dan’s skirt now, he could see pastel pink panties barely concealing Daniel’s arousal.  It shouldn’t have, but it made Phil’s cock twitch with want. He then realized that Dan was wearing way too many pieces of clothing. Phil grabbed at the hem of Daniel’s baggy sweater and practically ripped it off, causing Dan to squeak. He threw the garment somewhere off the bed before then reaching down to the skirt. Just when he was about to clasp it, he changed his mind and instead just flipped the skirt up, exposing Daniel’s panty-clad member. Phil cupped him before he then started to palm him.

 

“A-Ah! D-Phil,” Dan whimpered, gripping the sheets tightly between his fists. There it was again. What was Dan about to call him? Maybe an ex? Boyfriend? The thought of a taken Dan made something in his chest twist with unexpected jealousy. Head cocked, Phil slowly pushed down the panties so that Daniel’s cock was out. It was smaller than his, but still thick and a pretty flushed pink color. He stroked him a few times, watching as Dan began to squirm and whine under his touch. A voice at the back of his head yelled at him at how weird it was that he was touching another man’s dick, but he promptly ignored that one.

 

Swirling his thumb at tip where precum had collected, he wondered briefly how far he could push Daniel. It already looked like the boy was on the edge, if his moaning and squirming to go by, but that could just be how he usually was. Phil hummed as he pulled away from Dan’s leaking cock and trailed his hands down to Daniel’s thighs. He stroked the inner flesh, smirking when Daniel quivered with lust. “W-Why did you s-stop, Da-...P-Phil?” Dan gasped, panting softly. Phil’s eyes trailed up Daniel’s quivering body, up to where the boy’s shiny wide eyes were. Once again, that name slip up. Phil’s smirk fell as he climbed up Dan’s body until they were face to face. He grabbed the boy’s wrists and pinned them above his head, squeezing tightly when Daniel tried to pull his wrists away.

 

“Who you calling out for, Princess?” Phil muttered, letting the girl petname slip his lips before he could stop himself. Shit, he hoped Dan didn’t mind.

 

“W-What? I-I...I-I wasn’t…”

 

Phil took his dying sentence as an answer. Okay, maybe Daniel had an ex and was just trying to get over him with a one night stand. He understood, but it would be quite awkward if Dan called him with some other dude’s name. Deciding that if Dan wouldn’t tell him, he would have to force it out of him. Phil pinned both of Daniel’s wrists down with one hand before he reached down with the other to grasp the boy once more. A whimper escaped Dan, encouraging Phil to speed up his hand.

 

In no time, Dan was a thrashing, moaning mess. Phil wasn’t going to stop until he slipped up again. Maybe he would get a full name this time. So he kept going, despite Dan’s protesting whines and whimpers. The whole ordeal was actually turning him on even more, his cock twitching for attention. He knew that if Daniel were to come he would simply fuck his mouth again, but edging him on like this was so exhilarating.

 

Just when Phil thought he was going to end up fucking Dan’s mouth, Dan whined out, “P-Please, can I cum? Oh, please, please, please! I’ve been such a good little boy, _please_?”

 

It shocked Phil to hear Dan say that, never having a partner practically beg for permission to cum.  His hand paused mid-stroke, and he looked over Daniel’s screwed up face for some type of answer. When he didn’t receive one, Phil decided to just go along with it. He didn’t want to kinkshame mid-sex, and he definitely didn’t want to embarrass Dan. Phil leaned down, dragging his teeth across Daniel’s earlobe before nipping it.

 

“ _No_ ,” Phil growled, trying to get into the complete dominate role he thought Dan wanted. A childish whine escaped Dan, and joined it was a pout and furrowed brows.

 

“ _Please_ , Daddy,” Dan begged, sending shock once again to Phil. He jerked back like he had been stung and stared down at him with furrowed brows. That was so not what he was expecting. Dan seemed to noticed his mistake and his eyes shot open, staring up into Phil’s wide ones. “Shit, I’m sorry, it’s just that I fall into my hea-”

 

“Hey, it’s okay. I just wasn’t expecting that, yeah?” Phil reassured, reaching down to stroke Dan’s burning cheek. Dan bit his lip and looked away.

 

“I-I’ll stop,” he whispered, embarrassed written all over his facial features.

 

“I don’t mind it,” Phil mumbled, caressing down to Dan’s chin where he forced the boy to look back at him.

 

“A-Are you sure?” Dan whispered, eyes wide. Phil only nodded before he sat back on his calves. He stroked those soft milky thighs before digging his nails into the soft skin. “A-Ah,” the boy moan, high-pitched and whiny. He could do this, it was just a silly name after all. Dan was just as beautiful as before.

 

He climbed off the bed and headed towards where Daniel had discarded his pants, ignoring the protests of Dan. Phil picked up his pants and pulled the lubed condom out of the back pocket before dropping the pants back to the floor. Walking back to the bed, he noticed that Dan had shut his legs closed. Phil placed the condom into his mouth before grabbing Dan’s knees and pulling them roughly apart. A small sigh reached his ears, and Phil dragged his nails down Dan’s inner thighs. “You like it really rough as well?” Phil asked curiously, putting two and two together of all the incidents. His words were muffled from the condom, but still understandable

 

“Yes,” Dan mumbled, still not looking Phil in the eye.

 

“Yes, what?” Phil muttered, taking the condom out of his mouth.

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Dan corrected. Phil found it weird to be called that by a man he was about to fuck. Hell, he found still found fucking man a foreign concept, but here he was. Phil has heard about Daddy kink, and has a general idea on what it's about. He could totally bullshit his way through this without making it weird.

 

Phil let his fingers caress Dan’s inner thigh gently before bringing his hand up and smacking it roughly back down against the soft flesh. A loud, surprised yelp reached Phil’s ears, causing his head to jerk up in Daniel’s direction. Shit, was that too much?

 

He met hooded eyes, glazed over with something Phil couldn’t put his finger on. A timid hand met his own that laid against Dan’s thigh, softly grasping it. A pressured squeezed gave him the nonverbal sign that he could continued so he placed the condom down onto the sheets and went to remove the lacy panties that Daniel was wearing. He still couldn’t get over how perfect Dan looked splayed out before him as he slowly slid the panties down spread thighs. Once they were completely off, Phil threw them carelessly to the side before then grasping Dan’s arousal into his hand. He gave it a few tugs, which resulted in a whiny moan from the boy beneath him. Smirking, Phil brought his other hand down to brush against Dan’s balls. He fondled them, noting how they tensed under his touch. He gave a hum before then letting his hand slip down lower. This is where his movements became hesitant; Phil didn’t knowing anything about how to pleasure Dan here. It wasn’t the usual wet tight hole he was used to, and he was scared he would somehow hurt the boy if he continued. Phil let one of his fingers brush against the wrinkled skin which clenched under his touch. He wanted to ask Dan, but he felt that would ruin the moment, and it was kind of embarrassing too. Phil was gently massaging against the wrinkly skin when he felt Daniel’s hand wrap around his wrist and guide his hand to the boy’s mouth.

A wet, pink tongue licked at his middle finger before then encasing it along with his index finger into his mouth. It caused a bit of confusion and arousal, but then Phil got what was happening. They were going to need lube, but they didn’t have any so he guessed Dan was going with the next best thing, spit.

 

Dan seemed to suck and lick over the two digits for awhile before he then added Phil’s ring finger to his mouth. It turned Phil on, a wave of arousal crashing against his lower stomach. Finally, Dan pulled his soaked fingers out of his mouth and brought it back down between his legs. Phil pressed his wet index finger against the tight muscle, unsure if the spit would be enough. Slowly, his finger pressed passed the tight muscle, causing a soft sigh to escape Dan’s lips. Phil bit his lip, watching his finger disappear until he couldn’t press into the muscle anymore. He paused there, letting Daniel adjust before then letting his finger slowly slip out. He did this a few more times, noting how tight and hot Dan was there. He imaged how it would feel around his cock and let out a small moan, finger curling downwards. Dan let out an audible gasp, his hips jerking upwards into his hand. “Right there, Daddy,” the boy whimpered, hiding his face into the crook of his elbow.

 

Phil, slightly confused, aimed his finger towards the general direction he hit last time. Dan let out a small ‘Ah!’, back arching off the bed. His prostate, Phil’s mind filled in, giddiness filling him. He had found Dan’s prostate on complete accident, and he was totally going to use that to his advantage. His speed began to build up as he abused that sweet spot inside Dan, his smirk only growing at each whiny moan and whimper that escaped the boy. Soon, Phil gained enough courage to add a second finger, instantly going for that spot. Dan seemed to like this very much as his moans escalated to low shouts of pleasure. It didn’t occur to Phil that they should keep down as there was people right outside the door, so he let Dan be as loud as he want, soaking it in like a sponge. “A-Ah! M-More, Daddy, p-please! More!” Dan practically begged, face flushed red. Phil groaned at his request and instantly added a third, noticing that Dan had started to rock back against his fingers.

 

“You like that, Princess? Daddy’s fingers deep in your tight little ass?” Phil growled, the words slipping out his mouth with ease. If there was one thing Phil was good at, regardless of gender, it was dirty talk. Dan’s head frantically nodded, face still hidden in the crook of his elbow. “You like riding Daddy’s fingers like the little slut that you are, huh?”

 

“Y-Yes! A-Ah,” Daniel cried out, back arching off the bed. Phil took a moment to take this disheveled Dan in before smacking his free hand against the same thigh he smacked earlier.

 

“What was that?” Phil asked, voice husky with lust.

 

“Yes, D-Daddy. A-Ah, i’m sorry!”

 

“Better be, slut,” Phil muttered, pulling his fingers out of  Daniel. He wrapped his hand around his cock and pressed the tip against Dan’s entrance. Dan let out a needy whine, thrusting his hips down against Phil.Phil tsked and smacked Daniel’s thigh with in free hand in warning.

 

Deciding to be a tease, Phil pressed his tip so that it started to enter before then pulling away. Dan quickly started to become frustrated from this, squirming and whining like a bratty child. “Don’t tease, Daddy, don’t tease,” the boy whimpered, voice an octave higher than normal. Phil took notice of this, but didn’t say anything. He only smacked Dan’s inner thigh once more.

 

“What’s the magic word, Sweetheart?” Phil said teasingly, still shallowly thrusting in and out of Dan’s squirming body.  Dan whined with impatience which only received him with another hard smack against his soft flesh.

 

“Ah, please, Daddy?” Daniel said, starting to oddly nuzzle at the crook of his elbow in frustration.

 

“Good boy,” Phil cued, slowly starting to push his tip in. God, Phil hoped he didn’t sound cheesy and gross. He was only really going by what he had heard and read about.

 

Dan was so tight and warm around Phil that he had to bite his bottom lip roughly from just ramming into the poor boy.  Once he had gone all the way in, Dan whispered, “So big, Daddy.” It caused Phil to groan, hips jerking roughly forward. Dan yelped at this, back arching up sharply.  Phil looked up to Dan’s face to see if he was alright, but it was hidden in his elbow.

 

“Don’t hide that pretty face, Princess,” Phil muttered, reaching forward to push away Dan’s arm. Dan looked up at him shyly, the moonlight just barely giving away his flushed face. He seemed to be thinking of something as he stared up at Phil with wonder, eyes searching.

 

“C-Can I ride you, D-Daddy?” Dan whispered, eyes wide. Something so dirty sounding should not be adorable to Phil, but it was. With a groan, he dropped forward and brought Dan into a passionate kiss. It seemed to last forever until Phil flipped them, placing Dan in his lap. Idle fingers feverishly tried to unclasp Dan’s skirt, but Phil placed his hand over them.

 

“No, keep it. It makes you look so adorable,” Phil muttered, hands slipping down to soft flesh that were straddled at his hips. A small nod was barely visible in the dimly lit room before Dan got onto his knees and reached behind him to grasp Phil’s member. Phil hummed at the sight, noticing the rather big bulge in the front of Dan’s skirt. It dawned on him once again that Dan was a boy, but he found himself not even caring one single fuck about that bit of information. Daniel was just truly a beautiful boy.

 

Dan seemed to be having trouble with skirt as he tried to raise it so he could slide onto Phil more easily, so Phil simply reached behind Dan and bunched his skirt up in the back.  “T-Thank you, Daddy,” Dan mumbled before aligning Phil’s tip to his entrance. He then slowly slid down until he was flush with Phil’s hips. A small whimper escaped him as he let himself adjust, hands finding themselves on the small pudge of Phil’s stomach. “A-Ah, you’re so thick. You fill me up so good, Daddy,” Dan rambled, biting his lip as he started to rock back and forth a bit.

 

“Yeah, Baby?” Phil whispered breathlessly, hands making their way back to Dan’s thighs. He gripped them tightly, enough to bruise. “You like when Daddy’s big cock fills up your tight little hole?”

Dan seemed to nod feverishly as he picked up speed, the sound of skin slapping against each other filling the room. The boy left out a high pitched whine as his fingers dug down into Phil’s skin, head falling back in pleasure. The skirt bounced along with Dan, along with his concealed member. There was a wet spot starting to grow at the front of the fabric as Dan continued on, making Phil groan. His hand snaked around under the skirt, groping roughly at Dan’s plump ass. He dug his nails sharply into the soft flesh, causing Daniel to cry out in pleasure. Phil let out a groan of his own, stomach lurching with lust as he watched the boy bounce away. With his other hand, Phil reached up and began pinching one of the nubs on Dan’s chest. A whine filled Phil’s ears as he started to roam every inch of the boy’s body, taking his time to dig his fingers in and worship.

 

After a while, Phil noticed Dan’s thighs were starting to shake badly, and his bouncing became slower. Had Dan become tired? He dragged his nails down Dan’s chest to his stomach before gripping his hips roughly and flipping them over. Dan let out a surprised yelp, but Phil didn’t give a break as he instantly threw the boys legs over his shoulders and reentered the boy. Phil instantly set a fast pace, the bed creaking and slamming against the wall. Dan’s nails dug deeply into his shoulders as support as he started to shout in pure pleasure.  It was so loud, they were being so loud, but Phil didn’t care. If someone walked in right now, he would still continue. It felt too good to stop.

 

“Such a tight little whore,” Phil growled, one hand digging deeply into Dan’s thigh while the other gripped the bed frame for support. Dan’s nails dug deeper, skin building up under them.

 

“I-I’m so close, Daddy,” Dan whined, head thrown back with his eyes screwed shut. “I-I’m gonna cum.”

 

“Without Daddy’s permission? Such a naughty little boy,” Phil muttered, hand reaching up from his thigh to the boy’s bared neck. Choking was a kink of Phil’s, but he rarely did it unless it was in the heat of the moment. Dan’s eyes flew open when he felt the pressures of  Phil’s hand grow tight. Phil’s eyes met Dan’s, and Phil could of swore they were glowing with pure desire and need. He tightened his grip, and Dan let out a few choking noises but did not protest. Phil kept it like that, pounding away. He only moved his hand away when he felt Dan’s hand go weak on his shoulder. Dan gulped for air, eyes fluttering shut. Phil was about to ask him if he was alright, wondering if he had gone too far, when Dan opened his mouth to speak.

 

“Never, Daddy. I-I would never disobey you,” Dan rasped, voice barely above a whisper. It shouldn’t have  been hot, but it was and it made Phil’s cock twitch within Dan.

 

“Y-Yeah? Gonna beg Daddy to cum?” Phil grunted, feeling his own climax starting edge closer.

 

“Yes, Daddy. P-Please, Please, Please let me cum! I’ve been such a good little boy for you, Daddy,” Dan begged, desperation not only written in his voice, but his face.  Phil felt something in his stomach lurch at those words, a groan escaping him. He fell forward, forehead against Dan’s shoulder.

 

“Cum, Slut. Be a good boy for Daddy and cum,” Phil growled into the boy’s neck, speeding up his thrusts. Dan cried out in pleasure, dragging his nails down Phil’s back. It stung, but Phil ignored it as he instead watched Dan convulse in pure pleasure as he came, staining his skirt. Phil felt himself tipping towards the edge as well and began to grip Dan’s thighs tightly as he thrusted harshly one last time before stars exploded behind his eyes. He bit down roughly on the side of Dan’s neck, the boy whimpering helplessly underneath him.

 

With shaky arms, Phil finally pulled out and fell down next to Dan. Phil panted as he wrapped an arm around the strungout boy and brought him close, kissing all over the side of his face. A breathless giggle escaped the boy, and he wrapped his arm around Phil’s waist before snuggling into his chest. A whisper in the back of his mind told him he forgot to use a condom, but he was too tired to even care. Phil felt his eyes start to droop, exhaustion finally catching up with him.  He kissed the side of Dan’s head before whispering, “Night, Princess.”

 

“Night, Daddy,” was all Phil heard before he drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

When Phil woke up, it was from him shivering from the cold. The aches of a hangover echoed loudly in his skull, demanding all of his attention, Groaning, he nuzzled at his pillow before blindly groping around for his blanket. When he did not feel one, Phil opened his crusted eyes to see if it fell. The sight of unfamiliar bedroom set panic in him, and he jolted up, eyes searching around him for clues. His eyes landed on a neatly folded pile of clothes at the end of the bed, which sent memories of last night flooding back.

 

Dan.

 

He instantly groped the empty space next to him, but all he felt was cold sheets. Feeling disappointment flood him, Phil stood up from the bed and walked over to the pile of clothes. He noticed a neatly, folded piece of paper with black ink bleeding through on top when he went to pick up his shirt. Curiosity thrummed through him as he picked it up and opened it.

 

_Phil,_

_Thanks for the great night!~_

_-Daniel_ _❤_

_P.S: You owe me a new skirt! xxo_

_555-676-5353 :)_

 

 

Warmth filled Phil’s heart as he read the messy note, a dopey smile beginning to grow on his lips. Carefully folding the letter, he stuck it into his denim jacket’s pocket before resuming to dress. Just as he was beginning to button his jeans close, the sound of the door opening reached his ears.

 

“What the fuck are you doing in my room?! Get the fuck out! There’s a sign for a reason, you filthy perv!”

 

Shit.

 

Phil grabbed the rest of his clothes and stormed out of the room, a forgotten condom lying uselessly on messy sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so i know i barely update Control ((Joshler ABO, go check it out winnkwink)) but i wanted to try out some smut before I add it to the story WINKWINK, so please tell me what you thought about it. Any criticism is welcomed! Also i rarely tend to look over my work (lord save me) so please do tell me any mistakes! ((also i change between dan and daniel a lot, dont yell at me ahhhh))


End file.
